dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Dabra (Universe 11)
Dabura (ダーブラ, Dābura) is a demon king from Universe 11. Demon King of the Realm of Darkness, Dabura is also in this universe under the control of Babidi's spell. Due to unforeseen circumstances, Babidi was able to control Majin Buu, and instead Dabura was still kept under Babidi's control. Appearance Dabura has the exact same appearance just like his canon counterpart. Incredibly tall and well-built, Dabura is a demon of the highest class from Demon World. Physically speaking, Dabura has red skin, large pointy ears, yellow eye with slitted pupils, two small horns, and a goatee (thus he resembles a depiction of the devil in some religions). Clothing-wise, Dabura wears a blue jumpsuit in addition with white boots, cape, and a belt. Uniquely, Dabura sports the insignia letter "M" on his forehead, as a sign of his loyalty to Master Babidi. History Dabura has the exact same life as his canon counterpart, though it takes a drastic turn for his benefit when trying to revive Majin Buu on Planet Earth. His life is shrouded in mystery after reviving Majin Buu in Age 774. Multiverse Tournament Debut Dabura is first seen to be with and when Universe 18's was realizing all of the dangers around the tournament grounds. Dabura was next seen to be next to a excited Babidi when he was congratulating Buu for his victory against Bujin. When Uub manages to kill Tidar to grab his victory, he lost his left arm in the process and was desperate to fix it. Dabura accompanies Babidi and Fat Buu to fix his arm for a later favor, but was denied and saw him had his arm fixed anyway by Zen Buu.. First Round Upon being called to fight against Cell from Universe 17, Dabura flies to the arena before Cell. When Cell finally arrives, Dabura states that "it is time to show the world a real demon's worth" before charging at Cell and throwing a powerful left elbow strike to his face. With Cell dazed and crashing against the floor, Dabura flies in the air and launches his Evil Impulse attack straight at Cell, thus creating a gigantic explosion. When the dust finally settles down, Cell is completely unharmed and rushes at Dabura to deliver a gut-clenching knee strike to his abdomen. Now pissed, Dabura does a spring flip off of Cell's head cranium and launches several ki blasts straight to Cell's back. But to Dabura's horror, Cell is again completely unharmed when the smoke clears, though his hands a somewhat crispy from the attack. After impressively stating that Cell has impressive reflexes and is strong, he listen's to Cell stating that he is probably the strongest fighter he has ever faced. Amused by that comment, Dabura boasts that he is the strongest, since he is the lord of the dark kingdom of demons. Wasting no time, Dabura immediately releases his Evil Flame technique, though Cell cancels it out with his Perfect Barrier move. As Cell stands protected inside of his barrier, Dabura rushes in and throws a double ax hammer to the shield, thus disrupting it enough for it to dissipate. Now extremely fatigued for using lots of his energy to destroy Cell's shield, Cell uses his Barrage Death Beam technique in the hopes to pierce the demon king to death. As Dabura barely manages to dodge every single blast, Cell uses his Taiyoken move to completely blind Danura. Luckily for the demon king, he manages to use his Afterimage Strike to dodge both the blinding light and Death Beams. Now behind a stunned Cell, Dabura uses his Magic Materialization to create his favored sword to horizontally cut Cell in half. Cell, however, was able to regenerate from the wound effortlessly. Cell then retaliated with a Special Beam Cannon, which mortally wounds Dabura. As a last ditch attempt to defeat Cell, Dabura used his stone spit to incapacitate Cell. However, the Android ripped off his head before the spit could fully encase him. Exhausted, wounded and no other options left, Dabura collapsed to the floor, losing the match. The Nameks attempted to heal Dabura, but Babidi, disappointed by Dabura's failure, disapproved and let him bleed severely until Majin Buu healed him in exchange for a piece of candy. Second Round Once Fat Buu is declared the winner of his match against South Kai, Dabura nonchalantly witnesses South Kai escaping from Buu. Before South Kai could leave, he stops and asks Dabura on why he left his kingdom in Demon World. Dabura simply says that his beloved kingdom doesn't compare to Master babidi's will, with South Kai understanding before leaving the balcony of Universe 11. During Zen Buu's rampage, Dabura was utterly tied up by Buu's liquefied body along with Babidi. Once Gast Carcolh successfully managed to nullify Zen Buu and stop his rampage, Dabura manages to recover and smugly advices Babidi that he can get in good with the organizers since he has the power to imprison Buu forever. After Babidi takes note of Dabura's advice and tells him to shut up, Dabura hesitantly complies. Third Round Once Fat Buu was officially defeated by Uub, Dabura along with Babidi and Buu are inside of their apartment building. After listening to Babidi's rants for a brief moment, Dabura proposes that they create a army of elites since evil is abundant at the tournament grounds. Once Babidi agrees to Dabura's plan, Dabura even states that they should start with Vegetto since he is the strongest and not entirely pure of heart. Babidi rejects the idea of possessing Vegetto since he has some traits of Vegeta in him, though the idea of them discreetly possessing people still appeals to him (by hiding the Majin seal while building up their army). Later on, after and 's match, Dabura assists Babidi in his plans by holding the hostage. Power After becoming a Majin, Dabura's power has slightly increased prior to falling under Babidi's control. With the power of the Majin, it was stated that Dabura's powers are in the same league as Perfect Cell's. Cell himself mentioned that Dabura was one of the most powerful fighters he has faced (after Gohan). During his fight against Cell, the battle began with Cell easily having a slight edge, but Dabura was able to hold out on his own. With Dabura's variety of techniques, he was able to gain a few advantages over Cell, but Cell still proved to be stronger than him. Ultimately speaking, Dabura's power level is equivalent to Perfect Cell (before suicide), Bojack, King Cold (Second Augmentation Form), the Immortal of Pandora, and LSSJ Broly (during his original encounter). Nonetheless, U16 Piccolo claims that Dabura is at the same level of strength since his debut, due to the fact he is the kind to not train like Freza and his family. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A blast of energy that can be charged at various intervals. Used a barrage-version against Perfect Cell, though it fails to significantly injure him since he blocked it with his hands. Evil Impulse: 'A large sphere of electrical dark energy that fired from one hand. Dabura used it against Perfect Cell at the beginning, though the attack failed to harm him severely. Also called ''Hell Blitz, Happy Bomb, and the Ball of Death. '''Evil Flame: A short length stream of fire which is shot from the mouth. Can be super-heated till the point the flames go from yellow to red, and finally blue. Dabura used it against Cell, who countered it with his Perfect Barrier. Also called Devil's Fury or Fiery Breathe. Afterimage Strike: 'The ability to move so quickly that an image of the technique's user is left behind. Dabura used it to avoid Cell's Barrage Death Beam and snuck behind the Android and struck him with his sword. Also called ''Afterimage Sorcery. '''Magic Materialization: '''Dabura can create weapons out of nowhere with which to fight his opponents. He conjures up a sword which was able to cut into Cell. However, Cell easily broke the sword with his bare hands. '''Darkness Sword Attack: A powerful rush attack that slashes the enemy multiple times that ends with a Evil Impulse blast to the face. The first part was briefly initiated against Perfect Cell, though the bio-android blocks the blade, thus preventing the followup from happening. Also Called Hell Blade Rush, Sword Rush, or Majin Death Focus. '''Stone Spit: '''A last ditch effort to kill his foe, Dabura spits on his opponent, who would quickly be encased in stone. Dabura used it against Cell as a last resort, but fails as Cell rips off his head and regenerates before his body could be fully encased. Trivia *A recurring gag in the series is that whenever someone mentions Dabura being dead, Dabura feebly protests offscreen that he is not. * When Dabura sees Beelzebub for the first time, he says he would love a son like him. This is a reference to Akira Toriyama's Sand Land where Dabura is the father of Beelzebub. Category:Universe 11 Category:First Round Losers Category:Participant Category:MaKaioshin Category:Demon Category:Majin Category:Male Category:Magicians